CircusStuck
by Egoistle
Summary: The Nameless Circus - the secret circus full of werid monsters that everyone loves. Six years old Nepeta accidentally gets closed in the room where all of the freaks are kept and befriends some of them. She's visiting them every night. However - one of the nights something happends, and poor Nep is forced to live in fear. What'll happened now? Rated M for later gore. Circus!AU


**A/N: Well, hello there! It's my first fanfiction in here, so I don't really know what to say... So yeah.**

 **I think the most important thing to say in here is that, that Nepeta is a child and most of the trolls are some kind of monsters or what not.**

 **Anyway, please for nice reviews with your opinion and enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Homestuck and the characters - The King of Lips *cough* I mean - Andrew Hussie - is the right owner of this hell of a comic.**_

* * *

*Narrator's PoV*

It's 9:23 pm in the forest. The sky barely visible because of the trees around. The only source of light is coming from moon from between the trees' leaves. No sound - not even a little shuffle made by animals or wind was heard. Dark and completly silent. Well, not really. Following the red, long carpet it becomes louder and lighter. Why is that? Circus. Yes. In the middle of a creepy forest stands a big circus. Once a month it was open and almost everyone from the nearest town was coming in here to watch the show. What was so special about this place? Just a bunch of clowns and fake magicians... Actually - no. It was a really specific circus with only one clown and wizard. But there was more - WAY more. Peoples weren't coming here to watch some shitty shows with fake magic tricks - they were coming to see the monsters. Yes - monsters. 'But monsters don't exist!' You probably think. Well, it looks like they _do_ exist. Or maybe they're deformed people from laboratories... Okay, it's defianetly not it. The thing is that, that normal humans were amazed by these creatures, and who didn't want to see some weird shit? The town was borning as hell, the circus was the only thing that keep people in that hole of boredom. 'Since there are monsters, why no one from the outside come here to make some weird experiments on them or whatnot?' That's a good question. Actually, the circus is a big secret, known only by the citizens - they didn't want to lose their only source of fun. That's also the reason why the circus was deep in the woods and the shows were only late at night.  
Right now there was 10 more minutes left to start the show, and a bunch of people were already inside the circus and some other were trying to get some places in. There were even some people with their own chairs.

Well, I think it's enough for the introduction. Let's move to more important characters.

*Nepeta's PoV*

"Meowlin! I found two furree seats!" I called my sister and quickly jumped on both chiars, making sure that no one is going to sit in here. Moment later a not so tall girl with dirty blonde, long and messy hair and pair of blue headphones with cat ears appeard in front of me. It's funny how her hair are so fluffy - they cover most of her headphones, leaving ony cat ears visible. I chuckled, still laying on my belly on the chairs.  
"May I sit?" Meulin speaks with a little giggle coming from her mouth. I smiled and sit up, making myself comfortable on my seat.  
"I'm glad that mew found some purrace to seat, but mew shouldn't go away from mew." She said with a little worry in her voice. For a second I was processing the sentence in my head, trying to get which 'mew' means 'you' and wich means 'me'. Yeah, we both used cat puns, but sometimes they can be really confusing... I pouted and speak up.  
"I'm not a little kitten! I can walk wherefurr I want by mewself!" I said, crossing my eyes. I heard as Meulin chuckled and patted me on my head, making my blue beanie with cat ears cover my olive green eyes.  
"Mew have only six years, I need to keep an eye on mew!" She exclaimed, a little bit too loud. "Good thing I attached to your beanie that GPS thingy and I can see where mew are!" I clasped my little hand to her mouth. Oh yeah, my sister is deaf, so she always loose control over her vioce volume. She quickly realized why I did that and signed to me.  
' _Haha, sorry. Maybe we should talk like this, so we don't disturb others_.' I nodded and for the rest of time we were talking by using sign language.

The lights went of and everyone stopped talking - it's starting. Me and Meulin looked at each other, excitement in our eyes. It's acutally our third time watching the show. We never had enough time to come here and watch it, mostly because it's really late and normally at this hour I sleep. But not today! I was full of the energy and already jumping in my seat.  
Suddleny only one light turn on, enlightening the middle of the scene. There he was - the owner of this circus - Doc Scratch. He was himself a kind of weird creature - skin pure white and big, ball-like head without any eyes or nose or even mouth. But he still was seeing everything, hearing and talking. He was wearing a neon green suit with suspenders - as always. He cleared his throat and finally speak up, not using any microphone.  
"Welcome everybody! I'm glad you all come here to watch our monthly show! Actually - I'm really excited for today, and it looks like you are exctited as well! Why I'm so happy you ask? Well, for today I prepared something new and wanted to see if you like it! Anyway, I should stop talking right now and let you - ladies and gentlemans - watch our show. For now, I'm giving the mic ( _you don't even use any_ ) to our _'beloved'_ speaker - the Huss!"  
Everyone heard the sarcasm in his voice while he said 'beloved' and snickered. Suddenly the light went to the other guy - the earlier said Hussie, or Huss as some people like to call him.  
He was a human, but his massive lips were making others think otherwise - what if he's the king of some lips-like monsters? I giggled a little at this idea and shook it off. Huss was already talking about something, but I didn't understand it. He was the one to make sure that older audience was having some fun as well by making weird jokes that they only can understands. While the older peoples were laughing - Meuling as well (she turned on her hearing aid) - all the kids were giving each other confused looks. While Hussie was still talking I looked at the back of the scene, trying to make out what was hiding in the darkness. When I spotted gray and red fur I smiled widely. ' _It's Grumpy Pants!_ ' I thought to myself. He was my favourite monster - I don't know why, but he was really funny and cute! Even with all of his angry and annoyed looks he was giving everyone. Maybe I liked him the most since he's cat-like monster. Well, he doesn't look like a cat - only his ears and tail were remiding me of the said animal. He was having human body shape and posture, but the rest wasn't human-like at all. His whole body - except face - was covered by the gray fur with some candy red marks on it. He didn't wear any clothes - only a black collar, which makes him look like his head is from other body and sewed with this one. He was having not too long but sharp, black claws, both on hands and feet. His feet also weren't looking like humans - it looks like if he was standing on his toes and from his heels there were also single claws. Actually it reminds me of T-Rex's feet, but with fur. His face was also gray with some red marks under his eyes and in the middle of his forehead. His eyes were yellow with candy red irises and cat-like pupils. Some of his sharp, white teeth were visible, slightly covering his lower lip. His hair were black - unlike his fur - short and sticking out in every direction. His ears here also back, but the tail was really fluffy and with the same color as his fur. I never saw him smiling, but he's still cute in my opinion.

~*Time-skip to the end of the show*~

"It was ama~zing!" Meulin exclaimed slightly jumping on her toes.  
"Yeah! I can't wait furr the next show!" I responded to her. As for now, it was the best one!  
We were walking trough the crowd, holding each others hands to not get lost. We stopped in front of the public toilets and she looses her grip on my hand.  
"I'm going to the toilet - wait in here and don't move! I'll be back in one moment!" She said and went off to one of the cabins. I was standing few inches away, looking around me. I spotted John and Dave walking in the crowd and holding each others hands. When they saw me I waved to them and they walked towards me.  
"Hi guys!" I jumped a little with a big smile on my face.  
"Hey Nepeta!" John exclaimed and Dave nodded, a little smirk on his face.  
"You shouldn't be asleep for now? It's already past 11." The blonde asked, moving his sunglasses a little up on his nose. I 'hmpf'ed and crossed my arms.  
"Sleep is furr weak!" I said with my head high. "Anyway, I wanted to see the show so me and Meowlin came in here!" My smile was back again on my face, showing my dimples on my cheeks.  
"Speaking of her - where is she?" John asked, worried a little. "You shouldn't be here alone..." He started looking around for her.  
"Ah! Don't worry - she's there." I said, pointing on the cabine where she was. John relaxed a little and faced me.  
"Anyways, we should go now. See ya'!" He waved to me with his goffy smile and Dave nodded again.  
"Bye guys!" And then they left, melting again with the crowd. I was so proud of myself - in the end I was the one who makes this ship go afloat! I chuckled and mentally patted myself on the back.

I waited in the same spot for a few next minutes - Meulin was still in the toilet. I walk up to her cabine and knocked.  
"Meowlin, mew here?" I asked pinching my nose. Ew, I hate the smell in these toilets!  
"Yes, yes! Just wait a little bit more!" I heard her answering me and I looked around again. Almost everyone left and there were only few people, making some photos.  
Even if it was middle of the night - or even midnight - it was really hot in here and my beanie wasn't making it better. I take it off swiping the sweat from my forehead. The breeze felt nice on my warm head, making some of my dirty blonde locks cover my view. When I moved my hands to get my hair off my face, I accidentaly loosen the grip on my beanie and the sudden wind took it from my hand, making it fly in the direction of the circus. I tried chasing my hat but I bumped in some people, loosing track of it. I looked around and saw it flying inside the big tent. I ran after it to the circus. Inside of it was deadly dark so I squinted my eyes, trying to make out where is my beanie. I slowly started walking and suddenly I saw a bit of light coming from some hall. I walked up and examined it - it looks like that's the way to where they train and keep the monsters. I saw my bule beanie laying on the ground on the end of a hall. I quietly walked trough it and reached down for my lost. Getting it from the ground I dusted it off and before taking it on my head I looked around. My eyes widened - I was in the room full of cages with monsters inside of them. Some of them were sleeping and some talking with each other. I was standing in here, completly stunned. I started shaking a little, scared that they will see me. When I was about to leave I saw familiar figure. I gasped and exclaimed:  
"Grumpy Pants!" When I realized what I did, I clasped my hand to my mouth and looked around. No one really bothered to look in my way - except for the G.P. himself.  
In the corner of the room, was only one cage with the grumpy monster inside of it. I was standing here awkwardly, shaking a little and grasping my sleeveles, pink shirt with heart-like symbol. When he saw me his eyes widened - I'm not sure if it was from surprise or from fear - anyway it was defianetly because there was a _human kid_ inside after the show.  
"W-who-ho-how-WHAT are you doing here!" He exclaimed with his hoarse voice.  
"I-I'm, u-uhhh... Aahhhhh-" I tried to respond to him somehow, but I didn't know _what_ I should say. "I-uh-well... I-I furrgot m-my hat! Yeah! T-that's it!" I quickly said and turned around, trying to get out from here. "Well, don't mind mew! B-bye!" And just when I was about to leave I heard the guard.  
"Okay guys. I'm closing now, don't make a mess." Red haired girl said and closed the doors. Again - no one was paying attention. I was standing right in front of her and she closed the doors! Was she blind or what?!  
I heard a growl from the Grumpy's cage.  
"Curse that blind nooksucker! Now there's no way you'll get out from here!" He yelled (everyone acted like if he wasn't in here at all... Which I guess was good... I don't want to be spotted by all of them) and I flinched. So she IS blind in the end... I would guess that by looking at her glasses, because normal people don't wear sunglasses inside dark rooms, but then I remembered that Dave is wearing his the whole time...  
I looked at the gray monster with fear in my eyes. I started feeling the tears gathering up in my eyes. He jumped slightly and moved closer to the metal bars of his cage.  
"Oh shi- Nonononono! Don't cry!" The tears started to make their way down my cheeks and I started sobbing quietly.  
"Oh my Gog- shhhh." He started shooshing me and held his hands out of the cage, kneeling down to match my heigh. "Come here, everything will be alright." He said in the calmest voice I've ever heard from him. When he realized that he - the moster - is asking me -the human kid - to come to him he quickly moved his arms away, embarassed. He started nervously looking around, trying to find some way to make me calm down.  
After a moment of hestitation I finally walked up to his cage and slipped trought the metal bars. He looked at me surprised and I held out my arms, asking him for a hug. He hestitated for a moment and slowly opened his arms. I quickly jumped in his direction and hugged him thightly, startling him a little. He carefully puts his hands around me while I was crying in his covered in fur shoulder. He started making small circles on my back, trying to not accidentally scrach me with his claws. I was sobbing for a little more time. His fur was really soft and he was so warm... Also I think I heard his heart- No, HEARTS pounding in his chest, which makes me a little calmer. He sat down and places me on his lap. He continued making 'shooshing' sound and rubbing my back. I was still tearing up a little bit. I clinged to him and snuggled to his chest, listening to the pounding of his two hearts.  
' _I hope Meowlin will find me.._ _._ ' I thought to myself, and after a moment I fell asleep, not even caring that I was still on monsters lap. It was already midnight and I was so tired after crying...

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe I wrote this on my excuse of a phone... It was hard, since my phone is possesed by some demon, but I did it. Anyway, did I mention that english is not my first language? No? Oh, then sorry for stupid mistakes, but I can't even properly speak in my first language (which is polish)... Actually, I don't think that there's ANYONE who can properly speak in this shitty language... To be honest - I'm better with english than polish, hah. But still - I have better vocabulary in polish, but that's not the point of this note.**

 **Since I'm KatNep shipper, there will be a lot of fluff between all of the blood and flying guts. Probably I would make them a couple if not the fact that I made Nepeta as a child (the story needed it). In this moment I'm just torturing myself. Anyway, there will be a lot of ships (some of them canon, some of them my ships) so yeah. In the end I need to fill the space between the gore and psychological stuff.**


End file.
